fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The Consultant/transcript
PROLOGUE National Cemetery - Lincoln Assassination (On a damp, overcast day in the alternate universe, Captain Lincoln Lee's friends and family have gathered to bury him. FBI Agent Lee and FD Agent Farnsworth watch the somber proceedings from a parked town car) AGENT FARNSWORTH: I don't like funerals. I never know what I'm supposed to say. AGENT LEE: (reflective) There's nothing you can say. MRS. LEE: (graveside with Lincoln's father and colleagues) This isn't right. Our children aren't supposed to die before we do. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: We are going to do everything that we can to find who's responsible and bring them to justice. I give you my word. MRS. LEE: Thank you. Federal Holding - Plea Offer NINA SHARP: I'm rather unclear. In exchange for this reduced sentence, what do you expect from me? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I believe that David Robert Jones has a mole in the Department of Defense. Among other things, someone tipped him off bout the location of a prisoner transport, which allowed his men to ambush my team and kill my partner. So you're going to tell me who tipped off Jones. This is your last chance. One-time only offer signed by the Secretary of Defense. You're making a mistake. I will find him. And soon Jones and everyone who worked for him will find themselves rotting in a cell just like you. NINA SHARP: Well, you needn't worry about me, Agent Dunham. You see, I'm not gonna be here very long. It's your world you ought to be concerned about. Because as bad as you think things are now, things are going to get much worse. First Measurement - Aartz Holdings BRIAN BAUER: Can anyone here tell me what we are in the business of doing? (pauses) We are in the business of making money. Do you agree, Mister Delman? JEREMY DELMAN: (timidly) Yes, Mister Bauer. BRIAN BAUER: Can you explain to me why Hamilton and I had to cancel our flight to Baltimore this morning? JEREMY DELMAN: (stutters) Um, well, uh, because... BRIAN BAUER: ...because you and your associates failed to finish the presentation. JEREMY DELMAN: Yes, Mister Bauer. BRIAN BAUER: So you're telling me that this company has to forfeit on one of its largest accounts because you didn't do your job? Is that right? JEREMY DELMAN: Yes, sir. BRIAN BAUER: Well, then it should come as no surprise to anyone in this room, especially you, Mister Delman, you are -- (Bauer is lifted up by a force and held against the ceiling) what the hell is happening? What am I doing -- I can't move! Somebody get me down! (Bauer falls and crashes on the desk, killing him) ACT I Aartz Holdings - Forensic Review WALTER: It's a miracle we made it in one piece. You drive like a daredevil. ASTRID: For the eleventh time, Walter, I drive the speed limit. WALTER: Most automobile fatalities occur driving between work and home. ASTRID: Yeah, so does most driving. WALTER: Ascot, look. It's my son and his girlfriend. I called your house last night, Peter. You didn't answer. PETER: That's 'cause I was out. WALTER: With Agent Dunham, I presume, making up for lost time. ASTRID: Uh, you wanna let us know what we're in for? OLIVIA: Yeah, about an hour ago two men were killed in this building simultaneously. Witnesses say that they were both lifted several feet in the air and then driven back down to the ground by some unseen force. They died on impact. WALTER: Bones in the lower half of his body are completely shattered. Feel this. PETER: Oh, please, can I? WALTER: He's dead, Peter. You can't hurt him. PETER: Not really what I was concerned about. ASTRID: I'm seeing similar injuries over here. How come out of this entire building, it only happened to these two? WALTER: The Wrath of God is revealed from Heaven against all unrighteous men. Romans 1:18. PETER: That's the theory? The Hand of God reached down from the skies and punished these people for their sins? WALTER: One could argue that God kills us all. Although typically not in such a direct manner. Spinal column's crushed. Hip bone pushed up through his torso. All injuries consistent with impact. PETER: Yeah, sure, but from that height the fall couldn't possible have produced a velocity to do that. WALTER: No, you're right. His injuries would require much more velocity. OLIVIA: So tell me exactly what happened. JEREMY DELMAN: He was, um, yelling, and I thought for sure he was gonna fire me. He's yelled at us before, but not like this. I've never seen him so angry. And then all of a sudden, he was pulled up out of his chair by, like, this invisible hand or something. OLIVIA: Excuse me. PETER: What you got? WALTER: It's a laceration of some sort. Could you check the other victim's abdomen for abrasions, Dear? ASTRID: Yeah, I got one here too. It's just above the waist. What do you think could have caused that? WALTER: I'm not sure yet. PETER: A seatbelt. Look at the way the laceration extends across the waist. If these people weren't in an office building, you'd swear they were in a car crash together. OLIVIA: We have a third victim. Broyles just called, and apparently they found a man who died in his apartment in Brooklyn. His injuries and time of death are consistent with the men here, and he was a pilot. WALTER: Yes, yes. Yes. The crushed spinal column, the broken femurs. These men's wounds are consistent with a plane crash. That's brilliant, Dear. PETER: Walter, how could these people have been in a plane crash if neither of them was in a plane? WALTER: Right. There is that. I might have an idea. Fringe Division HQ - New Tasking AGENT FARNSWORTH: Sir, the other side was correct. There was a plane crash. COLONEL BROYLES: When did it happen? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Approximately ninety minutes ago just after takeoff from an airfield in Teaneck. COLONEL BROYLES: Casualties? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Two men and the pilot. COLONEL BROYLES: You're just the person I wanted to see. Coordinate with NTSB to take possession of the wreckage and the bodies. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes, sir. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I've narrowed it down to 108 names. COLONEL BROYLES: 108 names? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Everyone who had operational clearance and would have known about the prisoner transport. I want to initiate background checks and electronic surveillance. COLONEL BROYLES: You're talking about investigating our own people, many of whom work for DoD and outrank both of us. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Sir, Jones has been a step ahead of us the whole way. He knew we were coming, and he moved his entire shapeshifter operation. When we were tracking him, he knew what frequency we were on. Someone inside tipped-off Nina Sharp and got Lincoln killed. COLONEL BROYLES: I understand. But this level of surveillance comes with a lot of red tape. I'll cut through it. In the meantime, I need you on something else. A charter plane crashed in New Jersey this morning, killing everyone on board. Apparently it also killed their counterparts on the other side. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: How is that possible? COLONEL BROYLES: I don't know. But I want you to report to The Bridge and pick up members from the other Fringe Division. We'll be investigating this together. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yes, sir. Liberty Island - First Timer SECURITY SCREENER: Agent Dunham, are you ready? OLIVIA: Uh, almost. WALTER: Always like to empty my bladder before a long trip. OLIVIA: Walter, you do realize that we're just walking through a door. WALTER: It's better safe than sorry. OLIVIA: We're ready Sergeant. SECURITY SCREENER: Doctor Walter Bishop? WALTER: Yes, that's me. Walter Bishop, Consultant. SECURITY SCREENER: Place your hand on the screen, please. Do you have a pacemaker? WALTER: No. SECURITY SCREENER: Have you ever been diagnosed with smallpox? WALTER: No. SECURITY SCREENER: Tuberculosis? WALTER: No. SECURITY SCREENER: Malaria? WALTER: No. SECURITY SCREENER: Are you on any medications? WALTER: Several. Mostly recreational. OLIVIA: It's okay. SECURITY SCREENER: Per Treaty Code 5891J, once you cross over, you will be subject to the same laws and regulations as any naturalized citizen of the other side. Do you understand? WALTER: I do. SYNTHETIC VOICE: Initiating scan. Scan complete. OLIVIA: Walter, are you sure that you don't want me to go with you? WALTER: I'm sure, Dear. Once Peter receives the bodies at the lab, he'll need your help to examine them. And when I've collected samples from the bodies on the other side, I'll return and we can compare the two. Besides, I'm sure you love birds could use a little time together. OLIVIA: Walter. WALTER: And thank you for trusting me. This is a really big step for me. Ah, my escort is here. And by 'escort', I don't mean 'prostitute'. OLIVIA: Good to see you. AGENT LEE: You too. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Shall we? OLIVIA: How is she doing? AGENT LEE: As well as can be expected considering she just lost her partner. She wants to find the people responsible. OLIVIA: Yeah, I hope she does. She's lucky to have your help, Lincoln. Take care of Walter. AGENT LEE: I will. Liberty Island - Excursion Dock SERGEANT WHEELER: Agent Dunham. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Sergeant. These two are with me. WALTER: What is this? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's a list of hot spots where the damage was the worst. WALTER: I see. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's getting better, though. The Bridge is helping to heal our world. SERGEANT WHEELER: You're all set. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Thank you. SERGEANT WHEELER: Oh, Agent Dunham, sorry to hear about Agent Lee. He was a good man. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Thank you. WALTER: I wanted to bring a casserole. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Casserole? WALTER: Well, in times of grief, people need to eat. But apparently it's forbidden to transport perishables between universes. AGENT LEE: Doctor Bishop, do you have a theory as to how a plane crash in one universe can kill people in the other? WALTER: No, not yet. In all our years of researching the relationship between the universes, Belly and I were successfully able to transport matter from one side to the other. Even to merge tiny portions of both universes, but it never occurred to us that an event that happened in one universe would cause a reaction on the other. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: But do you think that someone could have caused this? WALTER: On purpose? Anything's possible, even Santa Claus. AGENT LEE: Why? You don't think Jones had something to do with this, do you? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's just Nina Sharp said that things were about to get a lot worse, and then about an hour later, this happened. WALTER: It's possible. But if Jones caused this, he's conceived of something Belly and I never did. Sound Check - Test, Test One BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What are you looking for? WALTER: Not looking. Listening. You hear that? It's a perfect "G". BOLIVIA DUNHAM: A hand. WALTER: I removed it from one of the victims on our side. AGENT LEE: You couldn't bring over a casserole, but a severed hand is okay? WALTER: Shh. That's a "G". That's incorrect. It should be a "C". You see, each universe vibrates at its own specific frequencies. Everything from this universe would vibrate at a "G", and everything from our universe at "C". Somehow the victims on our side were made to vibrate at the frequency of this universe. AGENT LEE: So you're saying that the doppelgangers were somehow linked across universes? WALTER: Yes, it would seem so. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: How? How were the bodies retuned? WALTER: That's a good question. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, do you think maybe that's what killed them? WALTER: That's another good question, but I don't think so. I suggest it was the plane crash that killed them, not the retuning, as you call it. But it stands to reason that somehow the events were linked. AGENT LEE: Have you recovered the black box yet? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What's a black box? AGENT LEE: From the plane. The cockpit recorder. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: We don't have that. But satellites record all communication in flight. Fringe Division HQ - Data Review IDLEWILD DEPARTURE: Two-Eight-Niner, Departure Radar has you at 8,000 feet. Maintain a heading of 2-2-0. AIRCRAFT COMMANDER: Idlewild Control, we appear to be running into some turbulence. Request permission to climb another - - PASSENGER: What the hell was that? IDLEWILD DEPARTURE: Say again, Two-Eight-Niner? AIRCRAFT COMMANDER: ATC, aircraft is coming apart. Systems failing! Vertical control is -- Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! The wing! AGENT FARNSWORTH: Would you like for me to play that again? AGENT LEE: No. That won't be necessary. WALTER: If my hypothesis is correct, whatever merged the frequencies of the two universes destabilized the aircraft. Whoever's responsible must have attached some sort of device to the craft. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, well, what if you're right? I mean, why? Doesn't feel like an assassination. So what, is it a threat? What are they trying to prove? WALTER: I haven't the slightest. Second Measurement - Deployment Orders JONES' OPERATIVE: Sorry that I'm late. DAVID JONES: No matter. Gave me time to enjoy my tea. I must say, Matcha is one of the few things I'm going to miss. How did our experiment with the plane go? JONES' OPERATIVE: Better than we expected. Do you have a preference for this next one? DAVID JONES: Surprise me. ACT II Broyles Residence - Unexpected Guest DIANE BROYLES: Hey, you. COLONEL BROYLES: Hey. DIANE BROYLES: How was the service? COLONEL BROYLES: It was difficult. DIANE BROYLES: I'm so sorry. COLONEL BROYLES: It's fine. How's Chris? DIANE BROYLES: He's good. Can't stop talking about some girl in his class. If only I could get him to pay half as much attention to his homework as he does to those girls. COLONEL BROYLES: Where is he? DIANE BROYLES: He's in the living room. We've been entertaining your friend. COLONEL BROYLES: What friend? CHRIS BROYLES: Oh, hey Dad. DAVID JONES: Hello Philip. I'm just catching up with Christopher here. He really is a remarkable young man. It's a pleasure to finally meet him. COLONEL BROYLES: We have protocols for making contact. Showing up in my home isn't one of them. DAVID JONES: I see where my showing up unannounced would be worrying. But I wanted to bring this to you - - personally. I understand it's a tad overdue. Christopher's responding extraordinarily well to treatment. It's hard to imagine that a few months ago he was in constant pain, His eyesight was gone, that he was -- COLONEL BROYLES: Dying. DAVID JONES: Every parent's nightmare. DIANE BROYLES: Christopher, come help me in the kitchen! DAVID JONES: I certainly don't envy what you've been through. I noticed the way your wife looks at him. It's as if she's witnessing a miracle. COLONEL BROYLES: But there aren't miracles. That's what you're here to remind me about. Right? DAVID JONES: I'm sure you were dismayed after the unfortunate incident with Agent Lee. COLONEL BROYLES: I buried an agent today. A good man. And I’m also well aware that Agent Lee isn't the first casualty of our... collaboration. Some day I’ll have to account for what I’ve done, but... DAVID JONES: But you can't lose your boy. Love makes us vulnerable. But it also makes us human, I suppose. COLONEL BROYLES: Is there anything else? DAVID JONES: No. Not yet. But I will be calling on you very shortly. Second Measurement - Liberty Heights JONES' OPERATIVE: Right here's fine. NANCY GUERRING: I'm going to Liberty Heights. What's that? CLERK: Did you find everything you were looking for? NANCY GUERRING (alt): Mm-hmm. CLERK: That'll be $18.47. ACT III Liberty Heights - Crash Scene OLIVIA: Astrid, we're here. PETER: According to the cops, the cab went over the bridge at exactly 6:37, the same time the victim died on the other side. Liberty Island - The Farnsworth Collaboration ASTRID: Hello. My team's online. We're just standing by. AGENT FARNSWORTH: I'm ready whenever they are. ASTRID: It's nice to see you again. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes. ASTRID: Um... I brought you something. Oh, no, no, it's okay. I got permission. You like it? AGENT FARNSWORTH: I never thought that I was going to taste this again. Oh, here they are. Hello. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Can you tell Agent Dunham that our victim's name is Nancy Guerring. According to her Show Me, she's from Malden, Massachusetts. Hey, there you are. WALTER: Domesticated badgers, really? As pets? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Come on, Walter. We need you. ASTRID: Olivia, their victim's name is Nancy Guerring. OLIVIA: Same here. Nancy Elizabeth Guerring. WALTER: Ask if her left arm is broken. ASTRID: Is her left arm broken? OLIVIA: Yep. PETER: Hey, Astrid, can you ask Walter what it is I’m looking for? What this device might look like? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Doctor Bishop says that a device this powerful is probably rather large. ASTRID: Uh, Peter, Walter says the device could be rather large. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Or it might be small. ASTRID: Actually, I don't think he has any idea what it looks like. PETER: I got something. OLIVIA: Hold on. We found something. What is it? PETER: Amphilicite. OLIVIA: Jones. Fringe Division HQ - Walter Vents COLONEL BROYLES: Have we found a similar device at the crash site? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, but considering the wreckage, it could have been destroyed. COLONEL BROYLES: Doctor Bishop, do you have any idea what Jones is trying to do? WALTER: He's done it twice, originating once in each universe. COLONEL BROYLES: So why? He must have a reason. WALTER: Of course he has a reason. Problem is I don't know what it is. I'm sorry. COLONEL BROYLES: It's been a long day. Maybe after a good night's sleep. WALTER: I think you're right. Although the pillow I was given last night left me with a terrible crick. Apparently this universe hasn't discovered memory foam. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, Walter, you can stay at my place tonight if you like. I got a spare room. WALTER: I appreciate that. Thank you. And I shall refrain from sleeping naked. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well that is good to know. Okay, I’m gonna get my bag. WALTER: Colonel Broyles. I wanted to apologize. COLONEL BROYLES: For what? WALTER: For snapping at you. It's not you I’m angry with. None of what Jones is doing would be possible without the right conditions. I created those conditions by crossing over all those years ago. Had I not done that, we wouldn't be in this situation now. COLONEL BROYLES: Doctor Bishop. May I ask you something? WALTER: Of course. COLONEL BROYLES: If you had to do it all over again, would you make the same choice? WALTER: If you'd asked me that question a few months ago, the answer would have been no. But now that I have met my adult son, got to know him, I don't know that I'd do anything differently. Situation Room - Zero Evidence AGENT FARNSWORTH: Agent Dunham, I ran the names, all their cell records, electronic communication -- BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'm sorry, what? AGENT FARNSWORTH: The list of 108 names that you gave to Colonel Broyles. He got clearance and asked me to look into them. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Did you find anything? AGENT FARNSWORTH: I ran the data twice. There is nothing to implicate any of them. Nothing at all out of the ordinary. Do you want me to run the information for a third time? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, it's okay. Thank you. Public Meeting - Device Exchange COLONEL BROYLES: You wanna tell me what this is? DAVID JONES: No. All you need to know is what you're to do with it. Take it to Liberty Island, to what I believe you call The Bridge, and affix it to the control panel on the machine. COLONEL BROYLES: You do realize that machine is healing our worlds? DAVID JONES: I do. Need I remind you who I am healing? No hurry. Anytime before sundown tomorrow should be fine. ACT IV Broyles Residence - Bonding Time COLONEL BROYLES: So your mother tells me you have some good news. CHRIS BROYLES: I told her not to say anything. COLONEL BROYLES: She didn't. That's all she said. I'm waiting to hear it from you, so spill it. CHRIS BROYLES: Okay. So today at recess a bunch of the guys were playing hitball. And when they started picking the teams, I got picked first. COLONEL BROYLES: That's great. CHRIS BROYLES: No Dad, you don't understand. I got picked first, me. COLONEL BROYLES: So who won the game? CHRIS BROYLES: We did. COLONEL BROYLES: Now that's good news. CHRIS BROYLES: It gets better. COLONEL BROYLES: Really? CHRIS BROYLES: Yeah, so Stacy, this girl in my class, told Danny that she likes me. Can you believe that? Dad, no one's ever liked me. COLONEL BROYLES: I'm glad you had a good day. Good night, Chris. CHRIS BROYLES: Good night, Dad. Dunham's Apartment - Hair Of The Mole BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Can't you sleep? Is the bed too hard? WALTER: No, I was sleeping like a baby. Sadly my bladder was not. You're a lot like her, you know? The other Olivia. She has trouble sleeping too when there's an open case. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's not the case. It's the evidence from Lincoln's murder. WALTER: I see. Are you looking for something in particular? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: A mole. The night that he died, we were transporting a prisoner, and someone must have let Jones's men know the location of our convoy. And then he sent his people into ambush us. I'm sorry, I don't usually drink, and my ex, Frank, he left this here when he moved out. WALTER: Are these the rest of Frank's belongings? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: That's everything that Lincoln had left in Fringe Division. And I’m supposed to give it to his parents, And I just can't face them, not until I got something more to tell them. And I thought this would give me some courage, but all it's done is just make me feel a little bit sick. WALTER: Well I have just the thing for that. Some people swear by hair of the dog, but I prefer nature's sponge, the egg. It won't be long. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'm missing something. I know I am, Walter. WALTER: Then I suggest you sleep on it. Our brains are remarkable instruments. They can process evidence even when we're not conscious. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah, but that's the thing, there is no evidence. I mean, there is absolutely nothing linking any of the likely suspects to the crime. WALTER: Then perhaps it's time to give some thought to the dog that did not bark. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I don't understand. WALTER: Sherlock Holmes. Fictitious detective. Penchant for cocaine? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, not on this side. WALTER: The point is no evidence is evidence in and of itself. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. So what if our mole is covering his tracks? Then it would have to be someone pretty high up on the food chain. I mean, someone with enough clearance to alter classified details. WALTER: How about Colonel Broyles? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. Broyles? No way. WALTER: You know him better than I do. But in the case of a mole, no one should be above suspicion. Frankly, I’m still upset about Nixon. Federal Holding - Sharp Disclosure NINA SHARP: I don't suppose you brought me my breakfast. Is there a reason for the additional privacy? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I just wanted to tell you in person that we found our mole. We have Colonel Broyles in custody. He told us everything, so he won't be able to set you free anymore. NINA SHARP: You really have no idea. Philip is irrelevant. He's just another pawn. This changes nothing, Agent Dunham. I know Jones, And he will come for me. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Perhaps. Unless you're just another pawn. Situation Room - Missing Mole BOLIVIA DUNHAM: She just confirmed it's Broyles. AGENT LEE: For all we know, Nina Sharp is lying. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Why would she lie to me? What does she have to gain? AGENT LEE: Maybe she knew you were bluffing. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Agents, I’ve been asking around. No one has seen Colonel Broyles come in today. I checked, and his subcutaneous tracker was disabled two hours ago. Should we be worried? ACT V Liberty Island - Questionable Access BRIDGE SENTRY: Good morning, Sir. Your Show Me, please. Thank you. How you doing today? COLONEL BROYLES: Fine, thanks. BRIDGE SENTRY: Sir... you are good to go. Fringe Division HQ - Pinpointing Broyles BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, well, thank you, Diane. I'm really sorry to have bothered you at home. Bye. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Colonel Broyles's 'Show Me' was just swiped at Liberty Island. AGENT LEE: What's he doing there? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: The Bridge is there. The Secretary of Defense. He could be doing any number of things. Come on. Liberty Island - Felony Arrest BRIDGE SENTRY: Agent Dunham. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Did Colonel Broyles come through here? BRIDGE SENTRY: Yeah, about ten minutes ago. Hey, you haven't been cleared! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Come on. BROYLES: I got your message. Colonel Broyles just turned himself in. He told us everything. COLONEL BROYLES: I'm sorry. WALTER: Well Dear, I guess this is it. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Thank you for everything. WALTER: Don't judge him. No one can be certain exactly what they're capable of, how far they'll go to save the ones they love. I know this more than most. Keep an eye on this universe, will you? I've grown quite fond of it. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: See, I’m surprised that you're not going back with him. AGENT LEE: I told you I'd help find the people who killed your partner. And mine. And until we do that, I'm not going anywhere. Look, it might not feel like it now, but it does get better. Federal Holding - Viper's Nest Walter's Lab - Jones Plan PETER: Walter, what's up? We got here as quick as we could. WALTER: I know why he did it twice. Jones, I think I know what he's doing. OLIVIA: Okay. WALTER: It was a test. The damage we saw was irrelevant. He was just taking readings. OLIVIA: Well, what kind of readings? WALTER: He wanted to find a common denominator, a frequency that could link both universes. PETER: Right, so that whatever he did over there, the same thing would happen over here. We already know that, Walter. WALTER: No. That was just a start. Had Colonel Broyles uploaded this device into the machine, it would make it possible for Jones to do something much worse. OLIVIA: Like what? WALTER: He could collapse both universes. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes